Valentines for Pharaoh
by FlutteringShadows
Summary: A V-Day story feat. Tea and Yugi. Tea asks Yugi out on a date, will they finally share that silver-screen kiss he's only dreamed about? Please R&R!


**Hey Guys, this is JoBro-Fangirl with another fanfic. This one is a Valentine's Day fic, even if it is a bit late… It's my first one-shot and it revolves around Yugi and Tea. I hope you guys like it, it's sort of my little break from To Tame a Dragon but don't worry, Chapter 9 should be up by next week if not sooner!**

_Disclaimer: So what if I'm an over-obsessed fangirl? It doesn't mean I own it. And don't even think the song belongs to me; "Could I Have This Kiss Forever" belongs to Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston._

**Valentines for Pharaoh**

_**Over and over I look into your eyes;**_

_**You are all I desire;**_

_**You have captured me;**_

_**I want to hold you;**_

_**I want to be close to you;**_

_**I never want to let go;**_

_**I wish that this night would never end;**_

_**I need to know;**_

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime;**_

_**Could I look into your eyes;**_

_**Could I have this night to share this night together;**_

_**Could I hold you close beside me;**_

_**Could I hold you for all time;**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever;**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever;**_

_**Over and over I've dreamed of this night;**_

_**Now you're here by my side;**_

_**You are next to me;**_

_**I want to hold you and touch you and taste you;**_

_**And make you want no one but me;**_

_**I wish that this kiss could never end;**_

_**Oh baby please;**_

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime;**_

_**Could I look into your eyes;**_

_**Could I have this night to share this night together;**_

_**Could I hold you close beside me;**_

_**Could I hold you for all time;**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever;**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever;**_

_**I don't want any night to go by;**_

_**Without you by my side;**_

_**I just want all my days;**_

_**Spent being next to you;**_

_**Lived for just loving you;**_

_**And baby, oh by the way;**_

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime;**_

_**Could I look into your eyes;**_

_**Could I have this night to share this night together;**_

_**Could I hold you close beside me;**_

_**Could I hold you for all time;**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever;**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever.**_

_**-Could I Have This Kiss Forever; Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston-**_

It was another perfect day at Domino High. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and love was in the air. It was a day before Valentine's Day, but since the holiday was over the weekend most of the students brought their presents a day early. It was a few minutes before class and the students were either chit-chatting about what they were going to do over the weekend or sitting in the corner playing Duel Monsters or Capsule Monster Chess.

Tea Gardener sat amongst her group of male friends all involved with their game. Joey and Yugi were dueling each other, but of course Yugi was winning.

'_**No surprise there.'**_ Tea thought. Joey was a great duelist and all, but no matter what Yugi always seemed to win. As if summoned by her thoughts, Seto Kaiba appeared in the doorway. He took one look at his desk and grimaced with disgust. His desk and chair had been piled high with blue and white colored Valentines, obviously from his fan club. He took one hand and strategically swept them into the garbage-can, crushing many a fangirls' dream of winning his heart. Tea watched him take a seat and coldly stare straight ahead, not caring about how many girls' hearts he'd just broken.

'_**What a jerk!'**_ She thought, all of those girls had poured out their heart and soul to him on those ribbon wrapped heart-shaped cards and he had just pushed them aside like useless knickknacks. Her hands clenched into fists, ready to give him a piece of her mind when Yugi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Tea, what's up?"

"Yugi! Did you see what Kaiba just did?" She asked anger evident in her voice. He scratched his head, unsure at what to say.

"Um, I can't say that I did…what happened?" He inquired. She shook her head and sighed,

"Never mind, I guess it's just in his nature. So who won anyway?" She asked as if she didn't already know. Yugi smiled from cheek to cheek,

"Do you really have to ask?" He pointed over at Joey who was hiding his shame of defeat by burying his face in his arms. Tea laughed,

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yes it was." Joey mumbled against the top of his desk. The others continued to laugh and Yugi tapped Tea on the shoulder again.

"Yes?" she asked. He scratched his head nervously again.

"Hey Tea, you wanted to talk to me about something earlier didn't you?" He asked. Tea's eyes widened realizing what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Oh yeah, come on let's talk out in the hallway." She said, dragging him out the door.

"So, what's up?" Yugi asked once they were out of earshot from everyone else. Tea clutched her hands together behind her back nervously, biting her lip as she tried to decide how to ask him out without "asking him out". She'd asked him to go places with her before; just the two of them, but this time was different, somehow…

"Um, well you see there's this really cool place that just opened up in town and I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner there together this evening?" Yugi's face reddened a little at the notion of going on a date with Tea,

"Oh, well um…" He stalled, looking up at her. Her chocolate eyes almost pleaded for him to say yes. It wasn't long until he finally caved in to Tea's puppy dog eyes. He sighed, "Okay, I guess you've got yourself a dancing partner, the place you're talking about is that new Jazz club isn't it?" She was taken aback, how'd he know that? She wondered.

"Hey, how'd you know?" She called as he turned around to go back to class. Yugi laughed,

"Trust me Tea, I know you, it was either the Jazz club or the skating rink." He turned around and went back inside, leaving her alone in the hallway with bright red cheeks.

* * *

It was 5 o'clock in the evening, almost time for Yugi to meet up with Tea. The problem was, he couldn't figure out what to wear. All his clothes were strewn out all over the floor in his haste to decide what to wear. He held up two different formal suits and asked his other half,

"Hey Pharaoh, what do you think?" The spirit came to stand beside him and favored the black and white over the blue and white.

"I think I would have picked that one." He simply said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He said as he slipped it on. "Thanks for that, I guess I've just been kind of nervous about tonight." Yami looked at him with an inquiring expression on his face.

"What's happening tonight?" He asked. Yugi smiled; obviously he hadn't been listening when Tea had asked him out.

"Well my friend, Tea asked me out on a date." He grinned widely, his cheeks turning the faintest hint of red. The Pharaoh's eyes widened with surprise and he grinned proudly for his other half,

"Really? Congratulations."

"Thanks. But you know Pharaoh; I might need your help later-

"Yugi," Yami scowled, "I am not going to go on this date for you." He refused, cutting Yugi off. Yugi sighed,

"Okay, but you know you could at least give me some pointers or something incase I make a fool out of myself." Yami crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"Alright, I'll help you if you get stuck, but that's it, I'm not going to kiss her for you either." Yugi laughed and shook his head,

"No, no you don't have to do that Pharaoh." He assured him.

Yugi straightened his tie and headed out the door and down to the street vendor to buy some flowers for his date.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of flowers she likes." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"These are nice." Yami commented, pointing to the purple orchids. Yugi shrugged,

"Orchids it is then." He chuckled, "I must be taking this date too seriously." He said as he handed the vendor money for the flowers. He took the pink-packaged bouquet of purple Orchids and started running down the street towards Tea's house.

He was almost there when he heard a lot of barking coming from one of the yards on Tea's block. Tea had warned him to watch out for the neighbor's new dog but she had failed to tell him which side of the street it was on.

He stopped to catch his breath only to have a large, stout pit bull come barreling out through one of the wooden fences. His short break lasted about half a second as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to make it across the crosswalk before it changed to red.

Luckily he was able to ditch the dog across the street, but unfortunately his bouquet of orchids was now ruined. He sighed, exasperated,

"Well, there goes that." He muttered sadly, looking down at his bouquet of green stems. Yami shrugged,

"Ah, it's not that bad, I'm sure she'd be happy without the flowers." Yugi nodded slowly, sighing again,

"I guess…" Yugi set off again, dragging his feet in abject misery. He finally got to Tea's house and rang the doorbell, clearing his throat and fidgeting nervously as he waited for her to answer the door.

A vision in pastel violet answered the door and it took him a while to realize it was Tea. The dress she wore was very short and came up above her thighs. It was strapless and backless and the bodice was heart shaped. The hem of the dress was made up of a bunch of giant ribbons that curled under and over, she was like a sweet, creamy confection wrapped in ribbons and purple tissue paper. She wore a rhinestone cuff around her slim throat and two diamond studs adorned her ears. Her chocolate-brown locks were curled and twisted up into a dressy updo, completing her look.

Yugi stood there and gawked for a good ten minutes until Tea finally said something,

"Yugi are you alright?" She asked. He snapped out of it and thrust his ruined bouquet forward,

"Um, these are for you!" She giggled and took the bouquet gratefully. "Sorry, they were orchids but they got ruined on the way here." Yugi apologized.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize, it's nice to know that you made an effort to get me something!" She sighed in mock dismay, "But I didn't get you anything!" Yugi and Tea both laughed,

"Aww, that's okay just being here with you is enough for me." Yugi confessed. Tea arched a brow, a little confused by Yugi's show of affection. He shook his head as if shaking himself out of it,

"I-I mean, come on let's go we're gonna be late." He stuttered, grabbing her by the wrist and leading her down the street.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi and Tea sat at one of the many rounded tables at the jazz club, "Love, Sax and Jazz". The club didn't only play jazz music of course; it played a variety of music which was why it was so popular. The dance hall was huge. They had the band playing on the far wall, an extremely well-polished dance floor in the middle and then on the other side, the dining area where they now sat. The walls in the dance hall had strobe lights implanted in them and they changed colors pertaining to the mood of the song.

So far, they had eaten and nothing else. They had talked little and when Yugi did try to strike up some conversation, Tea would lose herself in the music. Now she was staring at him as if waiting intently for him to ask her to dance. She tapped her heeled foot against him in a rhythm as if trying to get him to get up and dance with her. Yugi cleared his throat and slid his tie from side to side nervously,

"Um, Tea can you excuse me for a moment?" She sighed, disappointed,

"Sure." She said, staring down at the floor. He got up and made his way to the restroom. Yugi locked the door before daring to speak with his other half.

"Pharaoh, I have a favor to ask of you." The spirit appeared before him, scowling at him.

"Yugi, I've told you once before, I'm not going to finish this date for you." Yugi sighed, looking down to the ground before opening the door and showing the Pharaoh the table where Tea sat.

"I know what you said, but just look at her, she looks miserable and I just don't have the confidence to go up there and dance with her." He sighed again for what was probably the fifth time that night, "Tea's probably regretting ever asking me out on a date." Yami stared out at the beautiful girl sitting alone in a crowd of couples. She looked extremely bored and she looked like she wanted to go home. He saw an older man in his early thirties making his way to her table and knew exactly what he was about to ask her. _**'Not if I get there first!' **_The Pharaoh thought.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Tea sat alone, staring down at her empty plate in disappointment. They had been there for nearly an hour now and Yugi hadn't asked her to dance once. She wondered if he was nervous or if maybe he really didn't like her as much as she thought he did. But she thought for sure he felt something for her, he had to. Oh but love was so cruel, it made you feel like you were walking on water and then all of the sudden you were drowning. She felt a presence beside her then, she looked up, expecting Yugi to be standing there but instead she found someone else. This man was a lot older than she and the way he looked at her made her think that he had less than honorable intentions toward her.

"Well hello there, I was sitting alone over there and I noticed you were alone as well. Would you like to dance?" He asked, extending his hand. She stared at his outstretched hand for a matter of seconds, wondering if she should take it; it wasn't like Yugi was going to dance with her anytime soon. Just as she was about to take his hand, suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and there was static in the air, the static rushed through her veins, coursed through her blood and that was when she knew… her soul-mate had arrived. His rich baritone pierced the noisy atmosphere as he outstretched his slim, beautifully manicured hand,

"I believe she wants to dance with me…her date." The Pharaoh said as she placed her silky-smooth palm into his. The other man glared at them,

"Hey buddy I asked her first, it's only right that I should have the first dance!" The man argued.

"The only way you'll have the first dance is if Tea wishes it!" Yami argued, looking down at Tea in askance. She shook her head at him then looked back at the other man,

"I think I'm going to dance with my date, I apologize!" She said. The man kicked over one of their chairs angrily and stomped off in frustration at having been rejected. Once that was over, Yami turned his attention to the beauty standing beside him,

"Would you like to dance Tea?" She nodded gratefully,

"Yes! Yes I would love to dance!" He smiled and led her by the hand to the dance floor. A high-paced swing song was playing as he led her to the middle of the floor. She giggled,

"Do you even know how to dance!?" She shouted over the music. He spun her around a few times,

"Don't worry, I know a few moves!" He shouted back to her. They spun and twirled, dancing with the words of the song,

"_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more…"_

He spun her around and held her close as she moved against him. She spun around in his arms to face him as the next part of the song came up,

"_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease…" _

He pulled her close again so she had no escape this time as the next line was sung,

"_When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me…"_

Seeming to abhor his clinginess, she wrenched herself from his embrace, allowing faster movement and more variety when the next verse was played.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor dear, but my eyes will see only you, only you will have the magic technique, when we sway I go weak…"_

After doing a series of twists and twirls, Yami pulled her back to his chest so they were staring into each other's eyes as the last line was sung. They continued to stare into each others eyes as the dance went on, none of them daring to look away or break eye contact.

'_**Yugi's eyes, they have such a beautiful almost deep violet shade to them…'**_ She thought dreamily, wondering why she'd never noticed before. He spun her around in his arms, breaking their trance as the last verse played.

"_I can hear the sound of violins, long before it begins, make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now, you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now."_

Yami nearly dropped her body so it was inches from the floor as the song ended. They stopped there, frozen, unable to tear their eyes away from each other. The Pharaoh stared at those plump, ripe lips, almost begging for his kiss and her heaving bosom, almost pleading with him to be set free from her constricting bodice.

His eyes widened in realization at whose date this was and he brought them both back to their feet, clearing his throat in embarrassment. Tea stood beside him, her face beat red and her eyes glazed over with desire. She took his hand shyly,

"You're a great dancer." She complimented him, her head tilted into her shoulder in a flirtatious manner. He smiled back at her,

"Thank-you but you're the one who loves to dance so much." As Yami and Tea were chit-chatting away, the band changed singers and instruments and announced that this was the final dance. Tea and Yami got into position as the slow music began to play, his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders.

"_We meet in the night in the Spanish café, I look in your eyes just don't know what to say, it feels like I'm drowning in salty water…" _The female singer spouted as the dancers cuddled their partners. Tea was looking up into Yugi's eyes, not paying attention to the world around her as he held her close. He however was looking everywhere else and seemed to be avoiding making eye contact.

"_Just one last dance, before we say goodbye, when we sway and turn round and round and round it's like the first time, just one more chance, hold me tight and keep me warm, cause the night is getting cold, and I don't know where I belong, just one last dance…"_

'_**Yugi, why must you break my heart?'**_ She thought as she continued to witness his cold nature towards her. She suddenly felt like the girl in the song and wanted to cry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest so he wouldn't see her cry. Yami mistook this gesture as a display of affection and wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his chin on top of her head.

"_The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar I'll never forget how romantic they are but I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love…" _

Yami found himself reflecting on the song and how sad and solemn it was and how holding Tea in his arms to such a song just felt so…right.

"_Just one last dance, just one more chance, just one last dance." _ The singer spouted passionately as the song ended. The dancers and onlookers cheered and applauded as the band made their final bow for the night.

Tea slid her arms away from him and wiped her reddened eyes, sniffing delicately. He looked down at her to notice she was crying and concerned asked,

"Tea? What's the matter?" She shook her head,

"I-It's nothing just the song made me cry that's all," She lied neatly, "come on; let's get out of here before there's a traffic jam!" She said, forcing a laugh as she pulled him out the door.

* * *

On the way back to Tea's house, none of them said a word, it was just a large, awkward silence all the way home and Tea despised it. He had been nearly as cold as Seto Kaiba ever since the end of that first dance and it was so unlike him that she wanted to hit him. They got to her doorstep and once at the door, Tea turned around.

"Okay Yugi, I've had it up to here with you!" She shouted angrily, "What's wrong with me!?" She demanded. Yami stared at her dumbfounded,

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong with you." He answered.

"Then tell me why you've been acting so cold and distant towards me ever since that first dance!" Tea demanded, glaring at him, he glared back at her; only his was a force to be reckoned with.

"You really want to know?" He asked in a deadly baritone, still glaring at her.

Argh! She was so fed up with his games!

"Yes! Now come on! Spit it out already!" She shouted angrily, making an echo throughout the empty street. He stared up at her through angry but lustful eyes as if he were holding back something he swore he wouldn't do with his other's date.

"The reason why was because…" He paused, not wanting to go on with it,

"I'm waiting." She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Because I was afraid I'd do this!" He said, pulling her close from behind and covering her lips in his kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise, only to close in relief as she reveled in the pleasure of his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer as their tongues danced and explored the warmth of each other's mouths. He smiled as she sighed against his lips. His hands roamed her firm, slim body, coping a feel. He moaned in dismay moments later as she pulled away, leaving them both breathless. Only instead of Yami standing there, it was Yugi instead. Tea looked down at him for a moment with her dreamy, chocolate gaze before retreating into her house, leaving Yugi on the doorstep, his face redder than sin. As Yugi walked back towards the sidewalk that lead to his own home, he realized that his date with Tea hadn't gone so bad after all.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you liked it! And remember to send me a review it'll make you a happy person if you do! =3**

**And by the way, the songs I used in my fic were "Sway" by Michael Buble and "Just One Last Dance" by Sarah Connor and Marc Terenzi. **


End file.
